glittering rose
by Azkadela
Summary: (PLEASE REVIEW, PRITTY PRITTY PLEASE) what if belle wasn't left completely alone when she left, and over in storybrooke and small child escapes from the hospital asylum and in o the arms of the sheriff who must try and understand the child to find out were its from. (this is my first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Shimmer of hope **

She had been running for a long time, so far for so long, her cloche billowing out from around her. How could she have not seen this, memories of the previous months flashed back to her.

"_Belle what can possibly be the mater, your home now, that __beast __won't hurt you any longer" her farther stated proudly. "He is not a beast papa, I wish you would stop calling him that" Belle said in frustration, she loved her farther dearly but he still thought of her as a child and as a child you are not taken seriously._

"_That thing is a beast, young lady and you need to stop feeling sorry for it, I understood when you first came home, that you had gone through a lot of shock and weren't in your own mind, but it's been two months now and you need to get back to your life here!" her farther said firmly, she then stood up and past rapidly. Belle knew what she had to do but was afraid to do it, afraid of what he'd say, but it had to be done, "papa I can't go back to the way things were now, I've already told you how I feel about him and I know you just think I'm being a stupid little girl for loving him, but I am not a child any more, I am my own mind and heart, I did everything I could to make him see that I love him, he just couldn't believe and now we both paid the price" she sat down with a sigh feeling dizzy and knowing why._

"_Belle he is a monster and monsters can't love, he has obviously bewitched you into loving his, to hurt me, just like he did when he took you away, now being a…" but Belle interrupted him "it has nothing to do with you!, he's afraid that I betrayed he to some queen who apparently wants him to lose his power, as well as losing his power to my kiss, I'm his true love and he is mine, I have given him everything to try and prove him that and in doing so I now have a Pease of him with me for always even though he's not here" she was breathing heavily now, then he spoke "what do you mean a peace of him" there it is, the question she had been dredging "I'm pregnant papa" she finally said it._

If Belle had been expecting the loving farther treatment, she had been sourly mistaken, after breaking the news to her farther, the room exploded in into and array of swears and curses, after that her farther had sent out men to find the best healers, doctors and even clerics in the land to get the "demon" out of her, not listening to her when she said she wanted to keep it, then she left so as not to endanger her child. So there she was, eight months in to her pregnancy and showing, waking in to a tavern looking for a place to stay the night.

Later that evening belle sat and a table reading a book with one hand and the other placed protectively onto her rounded belly, feeling the child move within her. Just then a party of dwarves hustled and bustled onto the table next to her, Belle smiled at their playful banter, she also knottiest one dwarf looking slightly glum, she watched as an older dwarf came over to him to ask what's wrong, she listened as he listed the symptoms she knew all too well, when the older dwarf said it must be in his head she interrupted "it's not in his head its in his heart, you're in love" she stated sadly, thinking of her own love, then the older dwarf spoke again " that impossible, dwarves can't fall in love" she looked at the dwarf she'd herd the other dwarves call Dreamy "trust me, I know love and, your in it" "what it like" Dreamy asked as came over to sit by her, she continued to tell him about love and how if you don't talk it you'll lose it, she then told him his mistake about the firefly's and encouraged him to be with his love.

As he left, Belle stared of after him, felling happy for him but also joules, joules that he was going off to be with his love, while she was not. But she couldn't fret; no she had her own little angel to take care of, her own little shimmer of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The little secret**

The mother stared down fondly at her daughter, raping her up warmly in the

small blanket that was taken from her own bed, she brushed a soft chestnut brown hair from the child's forehead, "you remember what to do" the woman said, the child nodded but just to be shore the mother explained one more time "when they come in to give mama her pills you must hide behind the door as always, then sneak out though the door down the corridor and up the stairs, just get out of the building without being see ok Rose" he girl nodded once more. Just then they heard a noise from outside the door.

Belle placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, then they got in to position, the door opened to reveal three people in white coats "hello belle, it's time for you medication" said the woman as the two men came behind her to hold her down, belle struggled "medication being the operative word for shoving lodes of pointless pills down my throat" the woman rolled her eyes "now dear you know we only do it for your health, and any way it not the pills, it's your monthly vaccine today" Belle heart plummeted, she remembered the last vaccine she had, it made her unconscious for two day leveeing her poor Rose almost starved by the time she woke up. She had kept her little rose a secret from the doctors and the evil queen ever snits they came to this world and rose appeared in in the cell with her. For some odd reason the queen didn't know about rose and didn't know what power she had, so Belle did her best to hide her from them. But now that time was moving again, she had to let her little angel go, and hopefully Rose will be able to lead someone here to help her.

Meanwhile after watching her mama get jabbed with a needle Rose had escaped the cell and was on her way up the stairs into the crowded hospital. She dogged around corners and though hall way to avowed being seen, she then hitched a ride on a trolley holding window cleaning equipment hitting her head on the way and road out the door, then she was free.

The streets of storybrooke were crowded at the end of school rush, Henry was on his way to the sheriff's station to see his mom, his real mom not the evil queen who had curst everyone here. As he passed an alleyway at the back of a fishing store he code heir a faint whimpering sound coming from behind a bin. Henry took a deep breath and waked towards the sound ready to face the beast head on. But it wasn't a beast at all, it was a baby, well I say baby more like very small child Henry thought to himself, the child looked to be no less than two years old, with a head full of chestnut hair, pale skin with a yellow-sh ting and beep brown eyes, Henry also noted she wore nothing but a small blanket and a pillowcase with ripped holes in it for the head and arms, (sort of like the thing dobby would were in harry potter only cleaner) Henry then noticed the small cut on her forehead that had a slit trickle of blood seeping from it, this girl needed help Henry decided.

He edged closer to her so as not to frighten her, then spoke softly "hay" her head sprang up and she back away in fear "hay hay hay is ok" he said soothingly "I won't hurt you, are you lost?" she didn't answer "are you hungry?" he asked pulling out a chocolate bar from his bag, opening it and held it out to her "its ok it's just chocolate here" she looked at it wearily, then move forward slowly and took a small piece of candy and ate it, after a moment she smiled and reached for more, thus falling into Henry's lap, he laughed "you like that don't you, what happened to your head" she looked sad again "owy" she said in a small timid voice tears began to fill her eyes again, "hay it ok I'll take you to my mom, she'll fix you up, it doesn't look to bad, come on" he stood up slowly lifting her up with him and headed off to the sheriff's station again.

Emma swan looked up when she herd the door open and close, then she heard the familiar voice of her son "hay Emma, we need your help" Emma's eye brow furled "what do you mean we kid…oh" she then sore her son walk in with a two year old girl in his arms and her heart warmed at the site of the tiny little thing, so venerable. The small piece of the motherly instanced within her was reaching out to the girl, apishly when she sore that cut on the girls head she gasped "here give her to me Henry" The girl was crying now as Henry past her over "shshshhhh it's ok its ok, where did you find her Henry" she asked her son "in an alleyway behind the fishing store, is she gona be ok" Emma inspected the cut "it doesn't look deep, just pass me that first aid kit over there".

After cleaning the cut and putting a plaster on it, the child had calmed down and was now playing with a paper bird Henry had made her, Henry and Emma were now talking about what to do with her "well first of we start by sending out the word that we found a missing baby see if any one comes to calm her" Emma said " what do we do with her until then" Henry asked, Emma thought for a while, what would they do with her " your right were can we keep her, I mean we can hardly stick her in the lost property box and hope for best can we" Henry brightened up "you can look after her" Emma blanched "what me but I can race a child even if it's for a short time" Henry shook his head "you can you did it with the Zimmer kids and if we let Regina handle it she'll just hand her over to the foster system and you know what that is like" he had a point, she'd been in the foster system and she wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy, let allow a baby " ok but only for a little while" Henry punched the air "yesss you here that Rosy, your gona live with Emma" Rosy clapped her hands in excitement, Emma frowned " wait Rosy is that her name" Henry shrugged "I don't know I asked her on the way here and she pointed to a rose bush when we past game of thorns" "ohhh" Emma nodded as she got her coat of the rack. Then she picked up Rose and placed her on her hip "come on kid your mom will be worried about you and probably woop my ass for it, I can't think how Mary Margret will reacted when I come home with a baby" she said as they headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Roses bloom**

Belle screamed in agony as she gave another push. The baby had come a month to early and on the very same night she meets Dreamy, he came back that night to tell her about the fire flies, his dwarf brothers were still laughing and joking around, when suddenly a very painful contraction hit her, half an hour later her waters had broken and now she was in a spare room in the tavern giving birth to her baby with Doc on delivery, though he did get his medical degree from a pick aces, he was still the only one qualified in the tavern Bossy had gone to get a fairy to bless the child for its survival, the rest of the Dwarves dash around in blind panic, not knowing whether to get hot water or cold water, towels or blankets. Belle would have laughed, if she wasn't in a considerable amount of pain, Dreamy was the one who sat next to her holding her hand, though they only knew each other for a short amount of time, they had become fast friends, but though it was nice to know Dreamy was there for her, she still wished it was her Rumple who was there to hold her hand through this. She felt the urge to push once again, but she couldn't do it, she was to tired, "you have to keep pushing Belle just one more push" Doc insisted, Belle now had tears rolling down her face, why wasn't Rumple here, Dreamy squeezed her hand in comfort "come on sister just one more push and you'll have a little baby squealing in your arms before you know it" he said softly, she nodded, she had to do it for her baby, "ok on the count of three" Doc said "one two three" she let out the loudest scream imaginable, then the candles were going out and the gas lamps were beginning to flicker, Belle could swear she was glowing, suddenly her screams of pail were replaced by the wails of a new born baby, Belle sat up as she watched Stelfy rap her baby up in a blanket and handed it over to her with smile saying "it's a girl Belle" Belle beamed as she clutched her daughter to her chest, at last her task is done.

Later that night, after Belle had, had some rest, she and the dwarves each took it in turns to hold the baby, the child had also created her own bond with Dream, as she did not squirm as much in his arms, "what are you gona name her Belle" bashful asked with a blush. Belle thought for a moment then said "Rose, her name is Rose" the dwarves smiled and then were shod out by Doc leaving only Belle and Dreamy with the baby, "Dreamy I've been thinking" she bite her lip in thought and continued "since she's created quite a bond with you, would you consider being Rose's godfather" Dreamy brightened immensely "I'd love to Belle, but are you shore" "more than shore" she reapplied, Dreamy left the room with a stupid grin that night, he was so excited, not only was he going to see the fire flies with Nove again tonight, but now he was a godfather too.

That night when Belle was just about to settle down to sleep, her window burst open with a flurry of pink dust, suddenly a young woman with wings and a pink dress tumbled in, Belle eminently stud up from her bed to help the woman. "are you alright" Belle asked, helping the fairy up, the fairy shook herself and replied " yes yes I'm fine, I think I got the wrong plays" she looked around and spotted the baby in the basket by the bed "oh on I missed the birth, I was supposed to be there" She pouted but then said brightly "oh well beater late than never" she went over to baby and kissed her forehead "may we bless this child and any power she might have" "she has powers?" Belle asked, the fairy jumped "oh no we don't know that for shore no, we say that because its part of the blessing, also because most children born out of true love have power and fairy's like to think everyone can find their true love" "oh" Belle said then continued "I didn't catch who you are" the fairy jumped again "oh your right I am so sorry, I'm Nova" she held out her hand, Belle shook it "oh so your Nova Dreamys told me all about you" Nova's smile widened "you know Dreamy" Belle smiled "yes he's Roses godfather" they continued to talk about Dreamy for a while, until Nova herd the blue fairy call her "I have to go, it was really nice meeting you Belle and you Rose" she waved and was off. Belle picked up her baby again and looked at her, she thought about Rumple and what he could be doing right now.

At the same time far far away over the mountains an old magical imp, sat at the window of his castle, staring of in to the distends, dinking from a chipped cup and holding and everlasting Rose. He sighed deeply and said to the night air "oh my Belle, why did I ever let you go?".


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review with a cherry and sprinkles on top

Chapter 4

**The little mystery**

It had been a few months' sins Mr Gold remembered who he was, and 1 month sins Regina found out, and she had now broken the news to Mrs Nolan that her husband was having an afire and had snow white proclaimed as the town harlot. Of course Mr Gold had no interest in this, he had no interest in anything much, sins the incident on Valentine's Day, it had brought back to many bad memories of his Belle for his likening, so he capped himself busy to take his mind of his heart break.

Time skip…Emma…

Emma had just dropped Henry of to his mom's, making shore Regina didn't see her, god knows what that would be like, and she was now driving home. She had put the baby in a basket that she had in her car for laundry, so as not to have Rosy fall of the seat. Henry had wanted to stay with her, but as they had both agreed earlier to keep Rosy a secret from Regina for at least tonight, if Regina found Henry missing again, the first plays shed look was with Emma, so she sent her son home to cover for them.

Emma opened the door to here's and Mary Margret's apartment, juggling the baby and the lunch she had picked up from granny's in both hands. Mary Margret looked up at her roommate, then her eyes widened at the site of Rosy. She gasped "Baby!" she said in excitement rushing over to Emma and taking Rosy of her hands "aren't you the sweetest little thing ever oh yes you are" she cooed, Emma stared at her "wow" was all she could say, then Rosy opened her mouth and yelled "snow!" clapping her hands together, Mary Margret smiled "yes it is a snowy white shirt, oh your so clever" " were did she come from, l I mean I know where she came from just well um you know um" she stuttered Emma shrugged "Henry found her in an ally way on his way to see me, she had a cut on her head and was only wearing a blanket and this" she held up the pillow case "I went to the shops to buy her some real cloths on the way to Granny's, I didn't take her in to granny's incise word got out to Regina about her, Henry and I agreed to keep her a secret just for today".

Mary Margret frowned sadly "oh the poor little thing, we should keep her, u-until her parents come for her, or until she can tell us what happened, she looks smart she'll lure to talk properly and tell us in on time" Emma sighed "I hope your right, I really do".

Time skip…..tomorrow morning…

"oh god I'm late" Mary Margret rushed out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth. Emma was playing with a surprisingly awake Rosy "I'm shore David won't mind not seeing you at Granny's for one day" she said rolling her eyes "no I really am late" she said pulling on her cote "lessen you have to look after Rosy for today" Emma looked up "whew whew whew why me" Mary Margret hurried to the door "well I can't take her to school without permission from the princurable, which I most likely I will only get for one day" Emma steered "but I can't look after her all day, what if she starts crying I won't know what to do" " just follow your instincts, you'll be fine" "but I don't have any inst…." But Mary Margret was already gone "well looks lick your stuck with me kid".

Time skip….. Lunch time at Granny's…

Emma stud outside the dinner with Rose "ok kid your my wing mad for this, try not to make people to surprised "she said, as she went in. she went in throw the door and looked around for a seat, Ruby was the first one to see her, she came out from behind the counter and over to them "hay Emma, and who is this" she said as she stroked Rose's check, "this is Rosy, Mary Margret and I are taking care of her, until we can find her real parents, which reminds me, can you put the missing poster up in the window" Ruby nodded "shore, so were did she come from" "Henry found her and brort her to me" " ahh poor little think, hi Rosy I'm Ruby" she smiled at the child as Rose clapped her hands "RED" she squealed "dam it" Emma sighed " what's the mated" Ruby asked "she's been giving people nicknames, like Mary Margret is called Snow, we past Archie Hopper on the way here and he's called bug for some odd reason, and now your called Red, when do I get a nickname" Ruby laughed "maybe she thinks your special" " maybe" sighed Emma as she sat down in a booth.

It soon became clear to Emma, that Rosy had every one raped around her little finger from the moment of eye contacted. She also gave nicknames to every one she met; it was getting really irritating to Emma. Granny had also offered to babysit for most days, just after she gave Rosy a free blueberry cup cake.

Just then the dinner's door opened again, and in walked none other than Mr Gold. He strolled up to the counter with his cane and said in his clear Scottish brog "black coffee with two sugars and a blueberry pie please dearie" "be done in a minute Mr Gold, please take a seat" Ruby said tightly. Just as he walked past their table, Rosy clapped and yelled out "RUMPLE-PA" his head turned sharply to her in surprise, Emma sighed "really, your gona give Mr freekin Gold a nickname" Mr gold's eye brow furled as he walked over "and who might this pretty little lass be then" Emma's eyes narrowed "her name is Rose and before you ask no I am not going to be dealing her away, today or ever, unless of course, you're a farther with a missing daughter that fits her description, which I highly doubt"

Mr gold smirked in amusement, he then suddenly looked down to see Rose playing around with the buttons of his jacket, Emma blanched "oh on honey, let's not decide to pick Mr Gold as a play thing" she said, as she gently tried to pull the toddlers hands of off Mr Gold, Rosy squirmed "no!" as tried to grab on to Gold again, "oh god, the most menacing guy in Storybrooke, and a toddler takes a shine to him" Emma said to herself "perfectly fine miss Swan, maybe I just have that charm" he said with a flurry of the hand, Emma stud up with rose in her arms, the child was still trying to reach out to Mr Gold "year whatever, anyway me and Rosy goda go home now, so see you around Mr Gold, say goodbye Rosy" she turned to walk out as Rosy waved from over her shoulder "bye bye Rumple-pa", Mr Gold smiled, throw his head was spinning, the child knew who he was, not only that but he had a strange feeling head seen this mysterious girl before, maybe, perhaps once upon a time in a dream.


End file.
